unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
SAS-12
The SAS-12 is a weapon in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, Uncharted: Golden Abyss, and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. ''Uncharted'' & Uncharted 2 Similar to SPAS-12, the SAS-12 is in every way superior to the Moss-12. It has a much higher rate of fire than the Moss-12, more powerful ammunition, and can hold two extra rounds. In multiplayer, this weapon can only be found on two maps: The Plaza, located in the pit inside the central temple, and on the DLC map, The Highrise, on the middle level of the middle ruined building. Strategies This is an ideal weapon for running and gunning. At close range, a single blind fire shot will dispatch another player. Use the SAS-12 to your advantage on armored enemies. Pick off their armor from a distance, outside of melee range. It is, however, terrible at trying to score headshots with. It is useless to try and shoot the helmets off armored soldiers because, despite its power, it doesn't have the concentrated fire. ''Uncharted 3'' The shotgun returns in Uncharted 3, including being wielded by enemy soldiers in adventure mode. It is commonly found on armored opponents, as well as the desert agents. Multiplayer locations *Airstrip - Located on a desk inside the office on the second floor of the storage area. *Highrise - Located on top of the water tower. *Trainwreck - Located in the train carriage hanging between the higher cliff, and on top of another train carriage. *Temple - Located in the highest room on top of a desk. *Cave - Located near the tiny room outside the central cave on the path that arcs from one end to the other. *Plaza - Located in a ditch in the central building. *Fort - Located on a pillar in the exact center of the map. *Sanctuary - Located in the underground section at the cliff that has three entrances near the center of the map. *Museum - Located on the second floor of the main museum room at the very back. *London Underground - Located in the lower subway on a broken couch on the opposite side of the track from the platform. *City of Brass - Located on a ledge overlooking the room with the fountain in the tower closet to the shady side of the stage. ''Uncharted: The Lost Legacy'' The SAS-12 has been renamed the S-12 Shotgun, and now features a radically smaller 4 round magazine but still has a upper limit of 16 rounds. Medal and trophy Scoring 50 kills with the SAS-12 will unlock the medal, worth 10 points, and bronze trophy 50 Kills: SAS-12. Scoring 70 kills with the SAS-12 will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy 70 Kills: SAS-12 in Among Thieves. Among Thieves Remastered instead only requires 50 kills for the trophy, of the same type, "50 kills: SAS-12". The same amount of kills will also unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: SAS-12 in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Golden Abyss includes the same bronze trophy for 70 kills. Trivia *This weapon is based on the Franchi SAS-12, a pump-action only variant the Franchi SPAS-12, a pump-action/semi-automatic shotgun used in military operations worldwide. *In real-life, the 'SPAS-12' is illegal for import in the U.S. However, it isn't illegal to sell, as copies of the weapon that were imported before the U.S. ban of the model and its variants, the 'SAS-12' and 'LAW-12', are still legal regardless. *In Uncharted 3, it takes a considerably longer time to pump the weapon in multiplayer compared to single player. *Most likely for power balancing reasons, the SAS-12 unrealistically only holds six rounds in Uncharted 3 multiplayer, in contrast to Uncharted 2 having the usual magazine of eight. *In Uncharted 2 multiplayer, it is possible to kill two players with one shot if positioned correctly. *In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Atoq Navarro apparently uses a SPAS-12, instead of a SAS-12, against Nate in Chapter 22, as he only occasionally cocks the shotgun; in real life, a SAS-12 is pump-action only, but the SPAS-12 is both pump-action and semi-automatic. *The SAS-12 returns in chapter 7 of Uncharted: The Lost Legacy as being used by Asav's insurgents. It is renamed the S-12 shotgun. Category:Weapons in Drake's Fortune Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss